Island of Sodor Remake
by pokemon2471
Summary: What would the Island of Sodor would be like if there were all different engines working on the island? The six engines on the island work as hard as they can to help the island run as efficiently as possible.
1. Nadir's Lucky Break

**Welcome to my new Thomas and Friends story. This story will be a whole remake of the Island of Sodor and will be mostly all made up characters. I hope you enjoy it.**

**The Island of Sodor Remake**

**Chapter 1**

5:30 in the morning seems to be early but on the Island of Sodor it is the start of a new day, and for the engines on the North Western Railway it is the start of their work day. The engines are just warming up in their home at Knapford Sheds, a huge eight berth shed that is located on the edge of Knapford Yard. The six engines are learning about what jobs they will be doing that day and are ready to get started.

There is Guapo, a PLM engine with four leading wheels and eight driving wheels and is painted a dark blue color. He is a flexible engine, able to do pretty much any job he is given whether it deals with passengers or goods.

Next is Atul, a SAR Class 6Z with two leading wheels, six driving wheels and four trailing wheels and has a six wheel tender. Atul is painted a cool grey color. He is one of the few engines on the railway that can pull distance based trains, like the main line passenger run, due to having a tender

After that is Ellkan, a LNWR 1185 Class with eight driving wheels and two trailing wheels and is painted a light green color. While Ellkan is good at pulling passenger trains, he doesn't have the people skills that comes with either talking to passengers or dealing with workmen and can be difficult at times but is a great worker.

Those three engines were the first three engines that came to the Island of Sodor and did all the passenger and goods runs for six months until the railway brought in another three engines.

There is Claudimir, a LSWR O2 Class with four driving wheels and four trailing wheels and is painted blue. He is one of the engines that was brought in to deal more with branch line passenger duties rather than goods duties but still occasionally pulls goods trains.

Next is Lynge, a H1b class 2816 with four leading wheels, six driving wheels, four trailing wheels and has a six wheel tender and is painted red. He was brought in to be able to allow Atul to have days off from the main line passenger run. Lynge is quite people oriented and has no problem with passengers.

Finally there is Nadir, a LSWR 0298 class with two leading wheels and four driving wheels and is painted blue like Claudimir. He is a small engine and does a lot of goods work. He can be quite particular and organized and thus he is assigned a lot of shunting work for that reason.

On this morning the engines were given the work they will be doing. Atul will be pulling the main line train, Guapo will be doing the eastern branch line runs and Lynge will be doing the western branch line runs. That left Ellkan and Claudimir with the goods duties and Nadir to do the shunting work at Knapford.

"We better get going Nadir so we can get the coaches into place for the trains." Nadir's driver said.

"Of course." Nadir said excitingly. He moves out from the sheds towards the turntable and heads to Knapford Yard.

In the yard Nadir becomes all business. He has been working as a shunter in the yard for a few weeks now and has gotten a system for where he puts things and when he does his work. He only spent about five minutes before he successfully got four green express coaches together and put them in front of platform one at Knapford station. The coaches had just been recently washed so they gleamed in the early morning sun. He then puts together five yellow branch line coaches when he saw Lynge pull up into one of the yard sidings near him.

"What are you doing out and about so early? You still have another twenty minutes before your train needs to leave." Nadir questioned the big engine.

"I know, but Ellkan was getting into a fight with the stationmaster about having to pull coal cars to Crovan's Gate. He wants to deal with the load of steel coming into Brendam first before having to deal with anything first. Of course he doesn't seem to understand that the schedule of things happening doesn't always work for him." Nadir sighs. The other five engines always have to deal with Ellkan not understanding that sometimes his way wasn't always the way things went. It was one of the reasons why Ellkan wasn't pulling as many passenger trains lately.

"Well, I know you only came out here to get away but it would mean a lot if you took your coaches to platform three for me, that way I'll be a bit ahead for my duties for the day." Nadir just pulls the five coaches from the big carriage shed and brought them next to the siding Lynge is on. Lynge just smiles at him.

"I'll be glad to. Nothing else to do except pull my train so I might as well get to the station." He pulls out of his siding and reverses up behind his coaches and gets coupled up.

"You are all good." Nadir says and backs away as Lynge pulls away towards Knapford. Nadir went back to the carriage shed to get four red branch line coaches for Guapo's train. He soon got the four coaches together and pulls them towards platform four at Knapford, right next to Lynge's train.

He realizes that not only is Atul coupled up to his train but Guapo is waiting on a siding nearby for his train. All the engines still had roughly fifteen minutes before they have to leave which helps speed things along. He moves out of the way so Guapo can couple up to his train and decides to wait at platform two till the trains left.

Soon the clock turns to six and the morning trains take off, everyone giving each other a friendly whistle before making their own ways. Nadir takes another minute to watch everyone go off into the distance before getting back to Knapford Yard.

He is barely in the yard before he hears a lot of yelling. He quickly pulls towards where the yelling is happening to see Ellkan and his driver together.

"The steel train I have to take to Vicarstown will take me a lot longer to do than any of my other jobs. I might as well get it delivered this morning before it gets any busier." Ellkan is strongly saying to his driver. His driver though just sighs and rubs his face.

"Ellkan, we can't get the steel train out of the docks because the ship just arrived not even an hour ago."

"Well I should be ready to take it at a moment's notice, so we should go down there and wait." Ellkan says determinedly. At this point Nadir comes up next to Ellkan.

"Ellkan, it will take time for them to unload it from the boat. It won't be ready to go until at least ten this morning, might as well do a job or two before that." Nadir tries to reason with the stubborn engine, but more than that he really just wanted Ellkan out of the yard so he can go do his work.

"But why do we have to go all the way to Crovan's Gate? There must be a few jobs that need to go to Brendam or Suddery." Ellkan whines.

"Right now Crovan's Gate needs those four coal trucks so you might as well deliver them and then maybe you'll be able to make it to the docks." Nadir counters. Ellkan just grumbles but becomes quiet on the argument. His driver just climbs into his cab and he slowly puffs out of the yard. Nadir sighs and tries to get back to his work but before he can Claudimir pulls up next to him pulling six box cars.

"Good job at stamping out Ellkan's tantrum." Claudimir comments on with a little bit of a smirk.

"Mostly I just wanted him out of the yard so I could go about my work without him congesting up everything." Nadir states with Claudimir laughing.

"Then that means I should get out of your way as well. I need to get these cars to Arlesburgh. See you later." Claudimir says as he leaves the yard.

Nadir gets back to work as he puts cars and coaches into different spots based on if they are being used soon or if they are needed for a train. The hours fly by with Nadir shunting cars in place for Ellkan and Claudimir for their goods duties and when Lynge and Atul come back to Knapford for their passenger trains he decides to take breaks and talk to them for the few minutes they are around. Everything is going smoothly for him.

Nadir is just pulling out a line of five sooty coal cars from a siding in the northern part of the yard when three men come up beside him. While he isn't sure about the names of the names of the two men in blue suits he is sure about the one man in a black suit and top hat. Sir Topham Hatt, the controller of the railway.

"Hello Nadir. You are working hard today." Nadir smiles. Sir Topham Hatt always comes out and talks to him in the morning and personally he thinks it's so Nadir doesn't feel lonely but he enjoys the time with him.

"It's not easy since there seems to be a lot of goods trains lately. But thankfully the cars are behaving." He sends a look towards the five cars in front of him who just let out tiny chuckles amongst themselves.

"Well I'm glad you have everything in order." He seems to want to say something else and so Nadir quietly waits until he is ready. "I hear that Ellkan had another tantrum this morning about one of the goods trains he is supposed to take." Of course Ellkan's latest hissy fit was a topic of conversation.

"You are correct Sir. Apparently he really wanted to get a jump on the steel shipment from Brendam docks to Vicarstown, so much so that he wanted to do it all first in the first hour of the morning. It took me and his driver to basically convince him to actually do his other jobs as well but that was after he created a ruckus in the shed."

"Well thank you for that. I don't know what I am going to do with him. He really needs to start changing his attitude when it comes to his work. Too many complaints are coming in that I might have to situate him in a yard solely so work will get done." Nadir is surprised at that. "I'll need to think about it." Sir Topham Hatt turns, along with the other men, and start to walk away. "Have a good day Nadir and keep up the good work."

"Thank you Sir." With that Nadir pulls the coal cars out of their siding and takes them to a siding in the station yard.

As he is waiting to be uncoupled he thinks more about the conversation and sighs at how it feels like he is being punished more. The thing about engines is that they do enjoy doing work but sometimes they enjoy seeing new places and not the same thing day after day. Nadir did his work at Knapford well and the yard manger and Sir Topham Hatt thinks he does quite well and that's why he hasn't been out of the yard in a few weeks. Well he's left the yard but mostly to do short runs to close stations when work gets busy and it's easier to send him somewhere close. But he hasn't been anywhere further than Crosby in the weeks he's spent here and sometimes he wishes he could just take a long run somewhere. While it is a want he realizes just how much more gets done when he's in the yard as opposed to another engine. He must admit it is quite smooth now.

He pulls out of the siding when at that moment Ellkan pulls up with a load of stone trucks that must of just comes from the Ffarquhar quarry. The trucks seem quite tired and by the looks of Ellkan, must have been going quite fast to get here.

"Please put these trucks away for me. I am finally going to go to Brendam so I can collect that train of steel now." Nadir sighs knowing this was eventually going to happen today.

"Ellkan, it is only nine thirty you still have time. You could easily wait till eleven and be fine." Ellkan though doesn't seem to be listening to Nadir.

"No can do, I have to make sure the job gets done in a timely manner." Ellkan starts puffing away.

"But you still have other jobs that need to get done." But Ellkan is already beyond the Ffarquhar branch line junction by the time he finishes and thus doesn't hear him. "Oh well might as well not fight him anymore." He buffers up behind the cars and pulls them away.

Nadir got the cars, who are exhausted, back into their proper siding when the yard manger rushes towards him. "Where is Ellkan?" He is red in the face and is a mix between angry and tired from rushing.

"He just left to get the steel train from Brendam."

"Of course!" the yard manger yells. "He was supposed to take three tar wagons to Kirk Ronan this morning. They've been waiting for that delivery for two days now and I don't even know when I'll be able to make sure an engine can take it down." Suddenly Nadir saw a chance for himself.

"If you don't mind. I would be glad to take the train myself." The yard manager looks surprised as if he forgot that Nadir is an engine himself.

"But you still have more work to do in the yard here."

"I can still get it done later on. It's one journey, one deliver. Please you have no other options right now." Nadir really wants this for himself. The yard manger though removes his hat he's wearing and sighs.

"I guess I have no choice. You can take the train to Kirk Ronan." Nadir cheers happily. "But try and be back as soon as you can."

"I will." Before the yard manager can say anything else, Nadir finds the tar wagons and couples up to them. Soon enough he's ready for his journey and pulls out of the yard.

He's barely beyond the Ffarquhar Branch Line junction when the reality of the situation hits him. "I better get these to the yard quickly. The yard manager did say they've been waiting awhile for these."

"No need to go to quickly. They are on their way now so they will eventually get there. At least by the afternoon." His driver informs him but Nadir is to excited at being able to go on a long run. His excitement only increases when they get near Crosby and Nadir doesn't have to slow down at all.

Nadir is so happy to finally being able to see the sights past Crosby after a whole month of being stuck in Knapford. Before he even knows it they are at the big hill on the Main Line. Nadir suddenly feels the weight of the three tar wagons and the break van all at once here. He hasn't been on this hill for a good two months now and forgot just how difficult it can be to pull a train up it and this was without having to deal with the truck's attitude. Soon enough though he prevailed and makes it at the top and over the other side. The wind is flying past him as he races towards Maron station. He is on an outside line and will be heading through platform 3 when he realizes that Atul is also at the station, at platform 1. Atul looks shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Atul asks as Nadir is racing towards the station.

"I'm heading to Kirk Ronan. I'll tell you later." He says as he passes the platform. By the time Atul would be able to response Nadir is past the station and out of listening range.

Soon enough he is coasting easily still on the main line. Nadir hasn't had this much fun in a long time and can't remember if he ever felt this much excitement while doing shunting duty at Knapford. He wishes he could feel this everyday. He wishes he could see the sights like all the other engines do. He passes town after town and before he knows it he is at the Kirk Rona Branch Line Junction.

"Only another 15 minutes Nadir." His driver says.

"And I'm still so excited over this. I wish it didn't have to end." Nadir responds. But his driver just chuckles.

"You're needed back at Knapford anyway. You still have more work to get done." But he really wishes he didn't.

Soon enough they arrive at the Kirk Ronan yard just before the Kirk Ronan station. Nadir pulls off the line into the small five siding yard which is quite plain. The track pulls off the main one and then it diverts once again towards five sidings. So all an engine had to do is pull past the switch and back your train into the siding. Nadir pulls through the yard and backs his train into one of the sidings. One of the yard workers uncouples him and then he puffs back onto the track he came off from.

"Let's get you a drink, you deserve it." His driver told him. Nadir pulls up to a water tower that's just in front of the station. While getting his drink though a train was backing into the station. It was Guapo with the eastern branch line train.

"Nadir, what are you doing at Kirk Ronan?" He asks surprised.

"Ellkan went to the docks to early and thus left behind a train of tar tankers that needed to be brought here. The yard manager said it would be ok if I took them here as long as I got back quickly." Nadir replies. Guapo though looks pleased.

"Well I'm glad you were able to get out of the yard today. I know how much it's been boring for you not to see much outside of Knapford."

"It was nice to be able to get out of the yard and see what else Sodor has to offer. It was also nice to be of help and do work that wasn't just pushing coaches and trucks around a yard."

"I bet but it's extremely nice to know that you were there when they needed you the most." Guapo's guard blew a whistle indicating that his train had to leave. As he pulls out he says one last thing. "Who knows maybe you'll stay at Knapford due to your diligence and importance in the yard." With that he was out from Kirk Ronan.

Nadir didn't like what Guapo said. He realized today that more than anything he didn't want to be trapped in a station yard just pushing and pulling trucks around for the other engines. He wants to travel. He wants to go around the island making deliveries or pulling passengers. He doesn't want to see the same station and yard day in and day out. As he pulls away from the water tower he's worried about what it was that was going to happen to him.

**Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you thought about it. Some differences between this series and the main series though will be clear**

**-The "main engines" will be sleeping in Knapford Sheds since Knapford is the main station and it seems weird to put them in Tidmouth Sheds.**

**-Until more engines come into the story the way the jobs are handled will be the same for a bit. **

**-Branch lines and stations will be assigned as time goes on to give the engines some more direction.**

**If you have any questions feel free to message me and ask any questions you have or tell me comments you have abot the story and I will surely respond to you. **

"


	2. A Passenger Service Problem

** Welcome to the second chapter of my Island of Sodor Remake. This chapter will be less storyline filled and more character development based. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Island of Sodor Remake**

**Chapter 2-A Passenger Service Problem**

The next morning was an eventful one for the engines. Usually they woke up with their drivers and firemen and got their work instructions for the day, but today they got a surprise.

Sir Topham Hatt.

He walked over to Knapford Sheds from his car which he had driven up to the sheds. Everyone was shocked, even the workmen, since he rarely arrived at the railroad so early or addressed them all together. Looking at his face they couldn't determine if he brought good news or bad news.

"So you all have been on this railway for an impressive nine months. I am proud of you all but." He paused and turned to Ellkan. "I heard about your tantrum yesterday and how you disobeyed orders about what jobs you are supposed to do." Ellkan looked amazed.

"But Sir, the steel train was going to take a long time to get delivered and I wanted to make sure I got it delivered in a timely manner. All my other jobs were just getting in the way." The other engines flinched knowing that Sir Topham considered every job important.

"Ellkan, that is not how you do your goods runs." He said sternly. "You do the jobs you are given when you are given them. I heard that Nadir had to take tar tankers in your place because you were a whole hour early to the docks. Thank goodness Nadir is reliable."

Nadir beamed and the other engines looked over at him happily.

"Sir I am reliable. I'm trying to be as efficient as possible." He was going to say more but Sir Topham put his hand up for silence.

"You've been making work difficult for a lot of workmen. You couldn't even be allowed to take passenger trains since you upset them so much. For the foreseeable future I am assigning you to shunting duty here at Knapford." The engines were stunned. This was a large punishment. Two things engines hated the most was being forced to stay in a shed as punishment and being forced to stay in a station yard to work. Ellkan tried to reason with him but it was no use.

"Claudimir I want you to do the western branch line runs. Atul, you will be doing the eastern branch line runs. Lynge, you'll be doing the main line run. That leaves, Nadir and Guapo with the goods duties." Ellkan tried to say something else but Sir Topham just gave him a stern look. "Go. Now." He said pointing towards the yard. Ellkan slowly puffed towards the yard, grumbling. He gave a nod to the other engines and walked away.

Claudimir was the first to speak up. "So that's going to be a problem for however long he's in that position."

Nadir spoke up next. "I don't know if I should be happy then for him getting in trouble because it gave me a chance to leave the yard."

"Of course you are allowed to be happy." Lynge stated to Nadir. He turned his attention to Atul. "You should really talk to him. You are the only engine that he actually listens to." When Guapo, Atul, and Ellkan first came to the island it was just a given that Atul was the leader of the group and so when Ellkan was being difficult Atul came in and talked to him. The leader role stayed with Atul when the next three engines came and so Atul was the only engine that Ellkan listened to when he was in one of his controlling moods.

"I can try but I don't think he will want any of us to talk to him. He's being punished and probably isn't happy with anyone right now, even himself." They talked for a few more minutes and then it was time to go. Claudimir was the first to leave the sheds. He puffed into Knapford station and coupled up to his four yellow branch line coaches at Platform two. He looked up towards the sky and saw that dark clouds had rolled in. His driver had told him that rain was due for the western part of the island that morning.

Unlike Lynge and Atul who were facing towards the east, the western branch line run started with the Arlesburgh Branch Line and thus the train had to go to the west and so Claudimir was facing the opposite direction. His passengers got in, the guard blew his whistle, the signal dropped, and Claudimir was leaving the station.

He puffed through Knapford Yard first in order to get to the branch line. As he went through he saw Nadir coupling up to some trucks and gave him a polite whistle. But he looked across the yard and saw Ellkan pulling some trucks out from a siding and did not look one bit happy. Ellkan once again gave a polite whistle but Ellkan didn't return it.

"Perfect," He thought. "Ellkan's already in a bad mood."

After only a few minutes of traveling, Claudimir arrived at the first station on the branch line, Tidmouth. Tidmouth was a large town like Knapford but its station didn't show it. The station has three tracks, two platforms, a glass ceiling and an extensive yard right beside it. Claudmir pulled up to the station to allow the passengers to get on and off. He was still thinking about Ellkan and what was going to happen with him. The guard blew his whistle and, startled, Claudimir started off again up the branch line.

"Penny for your thoughts." His driver said to him.

"I'm worried about Ellkan's situation. He's in such a bad mood that it might not be good to put him in a punishment like this."

"He did it to himself though. He's to0 confident that he knows the right way to do things on the railway. He needs to do yard work to teach himself that he's not in charge around here. Sir Topham Hatt is. Now enjoy the coast. You deserve it."

His driver was right about him enjoying the coastal route. If there was one thing that Claudimir enjoyed it was the quiet of the branch lines. While during the summer times the Arlesburgh Branch Line was extremely busy with people wanting to go to the beach, he always enjoyed the Ffarquhar Branch Line since it was small towns and farm land and it wasn't exceptionally busy. If he had to choose a place that he wanted to stay for his whole time on the island the Ffarquhar Branch Line was his choice. But for now, till they got more engines, having their own branch lines was out of the question.

Before he knew it he was at Arlesburgh. The town was separated in two sections. The upper section held the station for Arlesburgh, while the lower section held a through line towards Harwick and the harbor. He had more than just a few minutes before he had to make a return journey to Knapford. He waited happily just listening to the sound of the ocean that was nearby. Soon enough he heard the whistle for his train and pulled out of the station towards the line that brought him to the lower section and would loop him around from where he came. He was on his way down the line when he felt the first drop of rain hit him.

"There's that rain I told you about." His driver said to him.

"No problem with rain." He replied.

They continued on making a couple of stops at stations. They were close to to Haultraugh and were going smoothly. Claudimir could just see the station when he noticed something before the station.

The level crossing.

And the gates were closed.

And there was a car on the tracks that wasn't moving. A man close to the crossing was waving his arms to alert them.

"Driver. Brakes!" Claudimir yells. His driver looked ahead and seeing what Claudimir saw quickly applied his brakes. His brakes screeched and people on the platform gasped. In a loud screeching and swift stopping, Claudimir stopped a foot away from gates. The people on the platform, the man, and Claudimir and his crew all breathed a sigh of relief. His driver looked out at the man.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"My car broke down. I only managed to get out before I saw you coming. Thank goodness you stopped." The man seemed relieved that his car wasn't damaged. Claudimir though wasn't too happy at having to stop so suddenly but didn't say anything.

The man, his driver and the guard on the train all got out of the train to push the car off the tracks, in the rain. Before they got it off the tracks, Guapo pulled onto the other side of the platform opposite the gates, pulling three vans that were giggling at what was going on.

"Well Claudimir, I didn't realize you were a fan of getting into such predicaments." Claudimir wasn't happy at the comment. He hated being late with his passenger trains. His passengers relied on him.

Soon after the car was pushed off the tracks and the gates opened and allowed Claudimir and Guapo to move on.

"Hey don't worry about this. It's not your fault. You couldn't have avoided the delay." Guapo said with a smile.

"I know you are right but I don't enjoy that I was delayed." Claudimir said back as he pulled into the station and Guapo went off up the line.

Claudimir let off and took on passengers and left Haultraugh.

It was late at night when Claudimir pulled into Knapford yard after finishing his final Ulfstead Branch Line run. He was uncoupled from his coaches, allowing for Ellkan to put them away, and he went directly to the sheds.

He was the second to last one to arrive and backed into his spot in the sheds. The other engines were talking about their day. What Claudimir didn't realize was that they were talking about his day.

"So you nearly hit a car today, didn't you?" Atul said to Claudimir. Claudimir really didn't want to have to revisit it.

"I hear that you were able to stop just before the gates. Good for you. Glad you didn't get hurt." Lynge said to him.

"I'm glad it didn't delay you to much. I know how you feel about delays." Nadir put in.

"I didn't see the actual stopping but I saw enough to know that you handled yourself amazingly." Guapo finally said at the end. Then they heard an engine puffing and looked up to see Ellkan pulling into the shed, but not near the other five engines.

"Hey, Ellkan did you hear about Claudimir's passenger run?" Atul asked. But Ellkan didn't say anything to the other engines. He stayed silent as he went to sleep for the night.

** Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you thought about it. Sorry that it is slightly shorter than the one before. Hopefully future ones will be longer since they will be more storyline filled. If you have any questions for me feel free to message me and ask. I am happy to talk to anyone about any of my stories.**


	3. Ellkan's Bad Mood

**Welcome to chapter three of my Island of Sodor Remake. I'm very surprised at how fast I a putting out this story but it's one of the few that I can't stop writing and am extremely excited to be putting out. In this chapter it is the start of a three chapter arc storyline. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Island of Sodor Remake**

**Chapter 3-Ellkan's Bad Mood**

Ellkan's job as the Knapford Yard shunter was going less than pleasantly. This was his second day on the job and he already was tired of it. The work was mundane, the trucks were especially annoying, and his, so called, friends didn't seem to care what he was going through. In the early afternoon he was pulling away Atul's coaches while he went from a rest in a nearby siding, till his next train. He was just about to organize some trucks in the station yard when Atul called for him. Looking over at a nearby siding he saw Atul looking at him sternly.

"Ellkan, all you are doing is shunting, not being forced to clean the trucks. If you stop looking like this is the worst thing on Earth to do maybe the trucks would stop making fun of you." He said to him helpfully but Ellkan didn't care. He hated being punished for being who he was. He didn't respond and pulled the cars out of the siding towards the large yard where they would be delivered to Tidmouth to be loaded up.

"Ellkan is in a bad mood. Be careful because you might get screwed." The trucks giggled, making fun of him.

"Be quiet." He said and sharply bumped the causing them to yelp." He shunted them into place and left them where they were.

The trucks had been especially awful throughout the 48 hours he had been working here. They seemed to understand just how unhappy he was and made it their mission to be even ruder to him with their singing, joking, and rhyming. He really just wanted this punishment over and done with.

He went back to the station yard and collected the coaches and put them in the station for Atul's train. He went around to beside the coaches while Atul coupled up in front of them.

"Remember what I said. If you let this be so awful for you it will only get worse for you. Try and remember that it is your attitude that got you into this situation and it's your attitude that can make it better."

"Easy for you to say." He grumbled. At that point the guard blew his whistle and Atul left the station without giving a reply. Ellkan then went back to his shunting duties.

He was good at shunting but by no means not anywhere close to being as good as Nadir in a yard. He was ordered to follow strict instructions by workmen and the yard manager as to where he should place the trucks and coaches and not to deviate from it. He was learning that it was hard work to soley do shunting in a yard but that was mostly due to the constant pushing and pulling trucks and coaches and having to deal with the trucks themselves. After fifteen minutes of shunting after Atul left, the yard manager approached him.

"I need you to bring those trucks you just shunted to Tidmouth. They are getting loaded up with machine parts then will be brought to the Wharf tomorrow. Then I need you to bring a load of coal trucks back to the yard." He said to him.

"I'm on it." He said with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice. The reason for that was the day before, his first day in the yard, he never actually left Knapford. It was nice to be allowed to leave the yard and station even if it was to the next town.

He quickly coupled up to the four empty trucks. The guard flagged him that he was ready to go and Ellkan pulled out. He was happy that he got to do actual goods related pulling instead of shunting.

"Maybe if you do well with this, Sir Topham Hatt will think about revoking your punishment sooner rather than later." His driver stated.

"I can only hope." Ellkan replied.

They were approaching Tidmouth Sheds, the brick, six berth shed with was smaller than Knapford Sheds but much nicer looking. There was also a small but extensive yard all around the sheds and turntable that was used as an addition to Knapford Yard when it started to get to full. Today, it only had one line of trucks that were being stored for no purpose.

"Ellkan's in a bad mood. Be careful of his attitude." The trucks started joking again which wasn't what Ellkan needed now.

"Stop that now." He said sharply as he swiftly bumped them, with the trucks letting out yelps and cries and not being too happy about it.

He quickly got past Tidmouth sheds and soon approached Tidmouth. He pulled into the yard and the yard manager pointed out where he had to put the trucks and then where the coal trucks were that he had to bring back. Ellkan put the trucks in their proper siding and then went two sidings over and coupled up to the coal trucks, who were also giggling and joking about.

"Ellkan's in a bad mood. He should be discountinued." The trucks he just brought sang out.

"I'm so tired of this." He said.

"You'll get through it. They do this all the time. Just ignore them." His driver said. His driver gave the go ahead and Ellkan pulled out of the yard with his coal trucks.

They were going nicely for a time and then the trucks started giggling again. He heard a bit of whispering and then the train became a lot harder to pull and heavier. He suddenly was struggling and they just passed Lower Tidmouth.

"They are holding me back." Ellkan struggled to say as he also tried to pull six coal trucks who were trying to pull him back as well.

"Ride it out Ellkan. They will eventually tire out. You are stronger than them." His driver said to him encouragingly.

Eventually they made it to Tidmouth Sheds that was just past Lower Tidmouth and the trucks let up enough that Ellkan wasn't struggling nearly as much as before. Soon he made it to Knapford Yard with the trucks laughing about what they put Ellkan through. He put them into the siding they belonged in and went to rest nearby.

"See that wasn't so hard. Before you know it you'll be able to control your attitude and then you'll be back to your regular work in no time." But before he could reply the trucks suddenly chimed in.

"Ellkan's in a bad mood. Ellkan's in a bad mood. Ellkan's in a bad mood." They sang out, which got the other trucks around them giggling.

"Yeah, easier said than done though." Ellkan sighed in frustration.

**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. I am extremely excited for this arc and hope you all enjoy it. If you have any questions or just want to talk about this series or any of my other series feel free to message me.**


	4. The Strength of a Leader

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of my Island of Sodor Remake. In this chapter Atul takes a goods train and we see how he's dealing with the Elkan situation. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Island of Sodor Remake**

**Chapter 4-The Strength of a Leader**

Atul was resting on a siding by Tidmouth station. He was waiting for his goods train to be ready for him to take to The Wharf. But above all he was thinking about Ellkan. Ellkan's bad mood only got worse that night and by the time all the engines were back in the sheds Ellkan was in a mood that couldn't be corrected by any of them and so they ended up just leaving him alone. Atul was worried that it would only get worse before it got better.

"Atul, we are ready to go." His fireman said while climbing into his cab.

"Good, I'm ready for a run."

He moved into the yard and coupled up to his goods train full of machine parts that was being sent to The Wharf. After a minute he set off down the line.

The trucks were quiet but Atul knew that could change in a heartbeat. But he wasn't worried, he was the strongest engine on the island and knew that four trucks filled with crates had no hope of controlling him.

He soon was moving towards Knapford Yard and could see Ellkan just on the edge of the yard fiercely bumping some trucks into place. He sounded like he was grumbling and yelling at the trucks who were just as unhappy to be roughed up so much.

"Hey, calm down and stop being so rough." He said as he passed Ellkan and made his way through the yard.

"I will not!" Ellkan yelled back.

It was hopeless. Ellkan was never going to change as long as he was constantly get goaded by the trucks. Ellkan acted more on his emotions rather than his smarts and it did get him into trouble more often than not. Atul knew that there was no punishment out there that could teach Ellkan to control his emotions.

He flew through Knapford Station and kept on the main line. The countryside was quiet and the day was beautiful. Even when he went through stations there wasn't a ton of activity that would create a lot of noise and commotion. The trucks were behaving, with a tiny bit of mumbling from them but he hadn't heard anything to worry him yet.

Soon enough they were flying through Wellsworth and right at the base of the big hill. Atul never had a problem on the hill. He was strong enough that most trains he pulled weren't even heavy for him. The hill added a tiny bit of pulling for him but nothing to great. He was halfway up the hill when he realized that the trucks were holding back, trying to stall the train on the hill. He chuckled at the attempt. He barely noticed a thing.

"You do know that four trucks add nothing on me. You are wasting your time and energy trying to delay me." With a bit of an extra tug he stopped their antics and pulled them over the hill. On the other side he was informed by his driver that they were to stop at Maron to test their brakes and make adjustments at the station. After a minute they pull into the station and successfully stopped. Atul was happy for the break. He wasn't tired but he was barely halfway through his journey. The station seemed oddly busy for when it was but that was answered after a few minutes.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here. How's it going?" Atul looked up to see Lynge pulling into Platform One on the other side of the station from him. Lynge was doing the main line passenger run for the day.

"It's going good. Need to make adjustments to the train before setting off to The Wharf." Lynge hummed in agreement but seemed to mull over his next thought before expressing it.

"How is Ellkan doing?"

"Not better. If anything a lot worse." Atul might have been the leader of the group but Lynge was the engine you went to for advice or to talk through your thoughts. He was thoughtful, kind, and always willing to listen to problems someone was experiencing.

Lynge sighed softly to himself. "I'm afraid it's not going to get much better. He's lashing out because of the trucks."

"He's too emotionally charged and lets what they do to him get to him." Atul said remembering the way he was treating the trucks earlier. The whistle for Lynge's train blew and Lynge started to move out.

"Well, I hope he learns quickly. Otherwise it's going to end in disaster for him." With that Lynge moved out of the station.

Atul wasn't as hopeful. He knew Ellkan and Ellkan wasn't one to allow others to bully him into changing who he was or what he wanted. It would take something big to change his ways.

He was jostled out of his thoughts when the guard blew his whistle and he pulled out of Maron towards the end point of his journey. The journey was quiet but he noticed that the trucks were a bit more active. While he didn't know why, he just guessed that they were restless from the waiting period at the station.

He passed more stations on his journey and was just feeling comfortable being three quarters of his way to his destination when he heard a familiar word.

Push.

Suddenly he felt the lightest bit of pressure on his buffers and knew exactly what was happening.

"Driver, brakes immediately!" He commanded. His driver complied and his brakes were applied and he was brought to a rough stop, knocking the trucks back against each other. They yelped out in surprise. He looked around and noticed they were just a few minutes away from the Kirk Ronan Junction.

"What were you just doing?" He sternly asked the trucks. The trucks, suddenly realizing they were caught so easily, muttered a response.

"What was that?" He said a bit more sterner.

"Nothing. We weren't doing anything." The trucks said anxiously. Even Atul knew that they were frightened.

"You will not bump me and you will not push me. You won't hold me back at all. For the rest of this journey there will be no more delays. Do you understand? He said fiercely. He could feel the cars quivering in fear.

"Of course." They said fearfully. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Good. I hope not." With that they started off again.

Just because he was a leader amongst the engines didn't mean that he didn't know how to command respect at a certain time and place. He was the most imposing engine on the island and all the engines had respect for him so he knew when he had to get his point across and how to do it right. He just wished that an imposing nature could be used on Ellkan to make him listen. But even he knew that Ellkan didn't work well when pushed into a corner like he was now.

**Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. It was a bit of a filler chapter but we know now about Atul as a leader and just how bad Ellkan's situation has gotten. If you have any questions or just want to talk about any of my stories feel free to send me a message. **


	5. Ellkan's Temper

**Welcome to the 5****th**** chapter of my island of Sodor remake. This will be the "unofficial" end of Ellkan's behavioral arc. I hope you enjoy it and when you are finished please review and tell me what you thought about it.**

**Island of Sodor Remake**

**Chapter 5-Ellkan's Temper**

The trucks had always been obnoxious, loud, and rude. But today had been the worse in recent memory. Ellkan can attest to that. All they did was laugh, make jabs and tell jokes about him while he was around in the yard. This was his fourth day in the yard and nothing made it any better. If anything every hour it just got a lot worse. He could barely move them from one siding to another without just bashing them around. Even the other engines were getting annoyed with them.

"Quiet you lot." Guapo said backing into them fiercely at Knapford station. They had been laughing at Ellkan who was pushing them into place. Guapo was at Platform 5 while Ellkan pulled up on the other side of him looking quite angry.

"It's not use. All they do is sing stupid songs and make pointless jokes at me all day. It's enough to drive any engine mad." Ellkan said with quite a bit of venom in his voice. So far he avoided pushing the trucks through some buffers in the yard. But only barely.

"Don't worry. After the episode they put Atul through yesterday, he went to Sir Topham Hatt at the end of the day so he might be able to do something about them." The guard blew his whistle and Guapo pulled out heading towards the Vicarage Orchard to collect the fruit.

"Not very likely." Ellkan said to himself and went back to the yard, not looking forward to the rest of the day.

It was only mid-morning but to Ellkan it felt like two days' worth of work had been shoved into the span of four hours. The main yard was tidy but the songs and giggling carried through the air. To Ellkan it felt like nails on a chalkboard. He couldn't stand the trucks and the thought that all that drove them was his unhappiness. He pushed and pulled them into their proper places until the yard manager showed up.

"We need this load of trucks," he gestured to a siding nearby. "to the harbor. It needs to be on a boat for this afternoon." Ellkan sighed and coupled up behind them. He didn't have time to pull them around so he decided it would be quicker to just push the four box trucks to the harbor.

He pushed them out of the yard and through the station. Instead of taking the main line track he took the junction on the other side that headed to the harbor. It was only a five minute journey from the yard to the harbor but to Ellkan it felt like a lot longer. The cars kept egging him on and bumped him around. When he got frustrated they just giggled even more. They were pushing his buttons a lot more than he would have liked.

Soon he arrived at the harbor. There were plenty of docks where ships and boats could arrive in. There already were plenty of boats docked at the harbor, when he arrived at the harbor the manager came up to his train.

"That train is needed down at the end of the harbor. You can leave them there until after the boat leaves." Ellkan just made a noise of agreement and started pushing the train to the other end of the harbor.

The day was warm but windy and harbor workers were all over the place. Ships were all over the harbor docks. Trucks and vans were being loaded and unloaded all over the harbor. Ellkan guided his trucks to one end of the harbor and pushed them towards a dock that had two tracks with buffers at the end, one for each side of the dock for two different ships. He was just pushing them into place when they started laughing out.

"You can't push us properly." One sang out.

"You're just a weakling." Another said giggling.

"Can't even do your job properly." A third said rudely.

"You should just be sent away." The last one spoke up.

"Enough!" Ellkan yelled. Before he knew it he shoved the trucks so hard they flew forward, onto the dock and crashed through the buffers at the end.

Silence lingered for a few seconds as everyone took in what happened. The buffers were destroyed and two box trucks were in the sea, having been detached from the train. One was just leaning into the sea, being held up by the fourth truck which was partially derailed. Soon workmen quickly went over to control the situation. Ellkan just started in shock at realizing what he did.

After a half hour Nadir arrived with the Breakdown Train. He placed it on the other track on the dock since it would have the easier access to the fallen trucks. Ellkan moved off to another part of the harbor out of the way. After sometime he stopped waiting because a furious Sir Topham Hatt arrived in front of him.

"I thought that having you work in the yard might be enough to change your attitude but I see that it's done nothing for it." Sir Topham Hatt boomed at the tank engine.

"But the trucks." Ellkan replied weakly.

"You mean the trucks that you shoved into the sea because your attitude got the better of you. I was seriously considering relieving you of shunting duty but now I think we've seen just how poor of a choice that would have been." Ellkan felt even worse from that. A workman came up to the both of them.

"Sir, we've been able to get into both of the submerged trucks. None of the contents have been damaged and are able to be put onto the ship immediately." The workman said to him.

"Thank goodness for that." He turned to Ellkan. "You will go back to the sheds and come out only when you are wanted. Do I make myself clear?" He said angrily.

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry." Sir Topham Hatt didn't respond and just turned around and walked with the workman to the crash area. With that Ellkan made his way back to the sheds.

That night, all six engines on the island were in Knapford Sheds. All the others heard about Ellkan's accident at the harbor. But one major thing was that Ellkan had secluded himself at one end of the sheds while the others sat on the others. He never talked or even looked at them, he just kept to himself. The others knew he wanted to be left by himself and choose to leave him be. They had no clue what Ellkan's future was and Ellkan was just as afraid as anyone else was.

**And there you have it, the end of the unofficial Ellkan's behavior arc. What will be in store for Ellkan in the future? Well you'll have to read to find out. Only reason is unofficial is because at the start I never meant for it to be an arc but it sort of turned out that way. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. If you would like to DM me and talk about this story or any of my other one feel free to.**


	6. A Faulty Switch at the Junction

**Welcome to the next chapter in my Island of Sodor Remake. In this chapter Guapo needs to take a delivery to Suddery Yard but there is a problem along the way. This chapter will be mostly filler with a lot of future building happening so I hope you enjoy it all. **

**Island of Sodor Remake**

**Chapter 6-A Faulty Switch at the Junction**

The morning after Ellkan's accident at the harbor was a big one. The engines had no idea what was going to happen. Ellkan on the other hand looked depressed and was sulking on the other side of the shed away from everyone. But the engines knew one thing for sure. They were going to get an update on what was happening.

"Everyone, get ready." Lynge whispered to the rest of them. "Here comes Sir Topham." Pulling up in his car was the controller of the railway. He got out along with his two assistants.

"Now, I have come to give you all an update on how things will be moving forward for now. As of Ellkan's accident at the harbor yesterday, I have decided to leave him in the shed for his punishment." There was a collective gasp as the engines heard this news, except from Ellkan who just continued to look dejected. Sir Topham Hatt continued. "As you know that means we are down an engine. I had planned on purchasing new engines for the railway but I'm going to have to push that plan up. I was able to quickly get two engines. But unfortunately, they won't be here until tomorrow. That means there will be no shunting engine in the yard for anyone. You will all have to get your own coaches and trucks together for today. I hope you'll all be ok with the bit of extra work." With that he walked away from the sheds, back to his car and drove off.

"Well, its not awful. We've all had to collect our own trains at times. I don't think it will kill us." Atul said.

"I wonder what the new engines will be like." Nadir said as well. That was a question all the engines wondered.

"Wait hang on." Claudimir suddenly spoke up which startled everyone. "If we are getting two new engines, that means then that we will have eight engines. But Knapford Sheds on fits seven engines. Does that mean one engine is going to have to go somewhere else?" The engines didn't have an answer to that question. But they didn't get to discuss it further since their drivers and firemen told them it was time for work.

Guapo was the first engine to pull out of the sheds. His driver told him that they were needed at Wellsworth to pull a train load of bricks to Suddery yard. He puffed through Knapford station as quickly as he could. When he got to Wellsworth he would be coupled up to his train and then he just had to wait for Atul to come through with the main line train and then he would go to Suddery. He pulled through Crosby tunnel at good time it wasn't long before he pulled into Wellsworth.

Wellsworth yard was a large yard with many parts to it. One part was used for sidings, another part was an engine, carriage, maintenance shed, and another part went to many different buildings that supplied goods trains. Guapo pulled into the upper part of the yard where the sidings were. He pulled into one siding and coupled up to five cars filled with bricks. He would then pull out onto the lower side of the yard and onto the main line. He was just waiting for Atul to pull into Wellsworth when the yard manger came up to his crew. The quickly got down to talk to the three of them.

"We have a problem." The yard manager said. "It seems like the points at the Suddery Junction aren't working. The problem won't be able to be fixed for a couple of hours. You won't be able to deliver this load until then." The driver and fireman were disappointed about coming all the way to Wellsworth just to be turned around.

"Wait hang on, couldn't be go through the Main Line Loop to get to Suddery?" Guapo asked. His driver and fireman thought it over and looked to the yard manager.

"It would be quicker than waiting." The driver said.

"Also, it wouldn't be all that out of the way." The fireman said.

"You'll need to discuss it with the signalman so they know to expect you." The yard manger stated. The driver and fireman agreed and walked off to alert the stationmaster who would talk to the signalmen along the route. In the time they were gone Atul pulled into Wellsworth.

"Hey, how's it going?" Atul asked.

"It's ok. The Suddery Junction points are faulty so we need to take the Main Line Loop route instead." He explained the conversation that just happened and their solution.

"Be careful." Atul warned. "Not only will it be longer but you'll have to deal with the hill." The whistle for his passenger train blew. "Take it is and don't rush." He said as he pulled out of the station. Guapo thought about his words when his driver and fireman returned a few minutes later.

"It's all been set up we are free to leave now." His driver said as they both climbed up into his cab.

"Good to know. Atul just left so I think we should be allowed to leave," Guapo mentions and with that they pull the train out of the yard and on the main line.

The train moves away from the station and past Suddery Junction. They kept going until they were at the bottom of the big hill on the main line. Moving up the hill was hard work with the heavy weight of the trucks behind them but they eventually made it over the hill and on towards Maron station. Soon they made it to the Main Line Loop Junction.

"We'll be there soon enough now," his driver said. They turned down the route towards the junction that would take them back towards the Suddery Branch Line.

"Did you here that Sir Topham Hatt is going to be getting two new engines?" Guapo mentioned as they were passing the Sodor Airport with its huge four platform station and glass overhang. His driver and fireman just chuckled at him.

"Of course we heard. We were there with you when he made the announcement," his fireman told him.

"Oh right," he said sheepishly while his fireman just kept laughing. "But I have a question about it all. If we are getting two new engines, that means in total we will have eight. But Knapford Sheds only has capacity for seven engines. Does that mean one of us is going to have to sleep somewhere else?" Guapo asked the question that had been on his mind all day. His driver and fireman were silent at that for quite a few minutes and he assumed they were thinking over what he asked. Finally, his driver spoke up.

"You are right that it does need some thinking and maybe you are right to be concerned about that fact that we can't fit eight engines into seven spots," he paused at this point. "But Sir Topham Hatt understands that pushing out one engine isn't fair to it or anyone else. Trust in him because I have a feeling he's already thought it through," It made sense and Guapo had realized that Sir Topham Hatt had to know what having a team of eight engines would be like and would deliberately keep one out from the rest of the team.

Soon enough Guapo made it to the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. The Search and Resacue center consisted of almost a dozen different buildings around a section of the coast. It had plenty of tracks going around to the different buildings. The center was used for finding and putting out rescue missions all over the island, whether its on land, in the mountains or in the sea. Workers walked all around the center and Gupao switched to a different line that would allow him to get to the Suddery Branch Line.

He was flying along the coast now, the sea breeze was cool and the views were impressive. At this point it wouldn't be long until they got to Suddery and the yard. They made it to the junction and turned to the north towards Suddery. It took less than thirty seconds before they saw the station.

Suddery was the capitol of the island and thus the station was expertly made. It had four cement platforms on its three through tracks. On each of the side platforms had a smartly made brick building while the island platforms were covered with a glass ceiling. Guapo didn't even need to go past the station since the yard was just before it. He pulled off the line he was on and pulled into a yard that was away from the station. The yard was an open area that had tracks all around it and plenty of buildings that allowed for the managing of the yard. Guapo reversed his train towards a set of four sidings next to a work building. Due to Suddery being the capital, the yard was always busy with activity. He looked over to a newly built three berth shed that was the reason why he was delivering the bricks to the yard. It had been rumored that there might be a new engine in the near future that would be living in that shed, but he heard nothing definite about it so he wasn't sure about it all. He was uncoupled from his train and pulled out from the yard.

"So, if the rumors are to be trusted that means we could potentially have three new engines very soon." Guapo mentioned.

"You are right but if there is to be a new engine on the island that lives here Sir Topham Hatt is keeping that information close to his chest. I think I've only heard what you've heard and that's all." His driver mentioned.

Guapo didn't know what to think. All he knew was that the future seemed extremely unpredictably.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm pretty sure from this point onwards (at least for this season) there won't be much more filler chapters and it will be mostly character development and storyline based. If you have any questions about any of my series feel free to contact me. Also please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter.**


	7. The New Engine's Perspective

**Welcome to the 7****th**** chapter of my Island of Sodor remake. In this chapter we will be introduced to not one new character but two, while also seeing the island through one of their perspectives. I hope you enjoy it and please review at the end to tell me what you thought about it.**

**Island of Sodor Remake**

**Chapter 7-The New Engine's Perspective**

The engines on the North Western Railway were worried early the next morning. Sir Topham Hatt told them that two new engines would be coming to the railway today and it was a nerve-racking situation. While three of them had to deal with their numbers doubling months before, they got along easily and happily together. But they still had that thought in the back of their minds wondering if this time would be different.

"Do you think they will both be assigned to branch lines?" Nadir asked the others.

"I would hope Sir Topham would at least consider us for branch lines before just giving them to engines that haven't even been here yet." Atul said.

"I just would be thankful if we got another passenger engine. The passenger loads are starting to become more and more and having another engine to take them would be great." Lynge mentioned.

"What do you think Ellkan?" Guapo asked the engine at the far end of the sheds, but he didn't respond. The other engines noticed that since his incident at the harbor, Ellkan didn't speak one word to any of them and kept himself secluded from the other engines while looking depressed. The others were starting to get worried for him and tried to include him in conversations but he didn't even look at them. They didn't have to worry about him at this point because they heard the sound of two whistles in the distance and knew the new engines were arriving.

After a minute the two new engines pulled up to the sheds and Sir Topham Hatt stepped down from one of them. One of them was a violet colored tank engine and had 6 powered wheels and 2 trailing wheels. The other was a grey colored tank engine with 8 powered wheels and 4 trailing wheels. They both were impressive looking.

"Everyone," Sir Topham Hatt began. "these are the two newest members to the team. This is Mokei," he said gesturing to the violet colored engine. "and this is Walsh." He said, gesturing to the bigger engine. "Mokei, due to boiler issues, will be Knapford's permanent shunter. Walsh though will be the island's new Special Passenger Engine." The other engines looked confused at this. Sir Topham Hatt noticed the confusion and decided to explain himself. "Walsh will be taking any special passengers or groups to their destinations so that way they won't have to wait for the regular passenger trains or their connections." The engines were excited to know that the new engines had permanent jobs while theirs were safe.

"Sir, what about the situation here?" Guapo asked quietly. "There are 8 engines on the railway but only 7 spots in these sheds. Where does that one engine sleep for tonight?"

Sir Topham Hatt hummed in agreement "Well I was hoping you wouldn't worry about that but I do have a plan. Tonight Walsh will be taking a group to Callen Castle for an overnight stay. He will stay there for tonight. Tomorrow I will officially deal with that situation myself. Good day to you all." With that he turned to Walsh. "I am sorry to have to pull you away from meeting everyone but you will need to come to Knapford now so you can be told where you are going." With that Sir Topham Hatt climbed back into Walsh's cab and Walsh pulled away from the sheds.

Walsh enjoyed the activity at Knapford. The yards were busy with workmen and the station had plenty of passengers standing around on the platform waiting for their trains. He came from a large city so he was used to busyness and bustling. He pulled next to platform 4 and waited for Sir Topham Hatt to come out and talk to him.

"You will be bringing a group from the Sodor Historical Society to Callen Castle for an overnight stay. So, something I forgot to mention to the others is another part of your job." Sir Topham Hatt began, "Due to the fact that a lot of your jobs won't be constant runs, I am making it so that after you drop off your passengers you will be doing either local runs or branch line runs. Depending on where you are will depend on what you are doing. Today since you'll be dropping off the group at Callen Castle you'll be doing branch line runs for the Peel Godred branch line and the Misty Valley branch as well."

"That's wonderful sir. So, I won't be doing goods work?" Walsh asked. Sir Topham Hatt chuckled.

"Nope, you are a dedicated passenger engine while on this island. Of course, if you do good work that won't have to be changed at all. Now remember that you'll be leaving here at 7." He paused suddenly remembering something. "I almost forgot; you'll be stopping at Abbey station. They are going to have a quick stop in at a museum at the station there. It won't take more than half an hour so you'll have a quick break. You can go to that siding next to the station," he waved over to the edge of the station where an empty siding was located. "until your train is ready to go. Good luck and welcome to the island and railway." With that he walked off the platform and towards the office areas.

Walsh moved from the platform and headed to the siding he was directed to. He barely stopped before he saw the other new engine, Mokei, moving coaches into position at the platform. Walsh was surprised at how quick he was. Sir Topham Hatt mentioned he had issues with his boiler but looking at the way he was putting trains in position you never would have guessed it. Soon three engines came from where the yards were and coupled up to the trains. In less than a couple of minutes whistles blew and the engines headed off on their respective routes. With that he rested comfortably while watching a couple other engines pulling goods trains out from the station. After an hour his driver alerted him.

"Our train is getting ready now. We have to get to the platform." With that he puffed out from the siding and moved towards platform 2, where a single red coach was waiting for him. He pulled in front of it and was coupled up quickly. A group of twelve people got on the train in an immediate fashion. The guard blew his whistle and Walsh was off down the line.

Due to not having a specified route or timetable, Walsh went down on the express line. While the railway had a very open look to it and the towns had a nice close-knit feel to it, there was one thing that Walsh had a problem with. The cold. Walsh couldn't stand the chilly weather and the fact that the railway was on an island it always felt like he was passing by some coastline or going over a river and a breeze would pass him by that even made his fire feel cold. Soon he pulled into a station called Cronk, which had two platforms with a building on each platform, and had to stop. A blue engine was there with a few vans that were being unloaded onto the platform.

"You're Walsh correct? I'm Nadir, nice to meet you." Nadir said to him.

"Nice to meet you too. Any reason why I have been stopped?" Walsh asked the engine.

"It's Atul. He's running the local train today and he's just coming into the station so you have to be stopped before you can move onto the junction. It will only be a few minutes and then you'll be on your way." A silence lapsed over the two engines with Walsh deciding to break it.

"Just wondering, since I'll be here on a permeant basis. But is it cold here often? I don't exactly enjoy the cold." Walsh asked a bit on the embarrassed side.

"Actually, I don't know. I've never spent a winter here." The engine chuckled. "But today is quite a chilly day. Hopefully it will be a bit less breezy the further up the branch line you go, which will be coming now." He looked in the distance and Walsh could see a large tender engine pulling into the station on the other platform pulling four red express coaches. Before Walsh could say a word his signal dropped.

"Ahh, sorry to just run but I have to go. Nice meeting you both." With that he pulled out of the station.

It wasn't long before he got to the junction and pulled onto the branch line. Trees quickly took over some of the open spaces and soon enough he could see Abbey station ahead of him. The station reminded him of a station he had passed before on the main line but instead of the tracks being curved, they were straight. He stopped at platform 3 and let his passengers out so they could check out the railroad museum that was set up there. He was extremely impressed so far with the railroad. The stations were well-kept and the people he had seen had also been happy to use the trains. While there weren't as many passengers trains due to the low amount of engines it looked like everything ran well.

After close to half an hour his historical group left the museum that was next to the station and boarded his train once again. With a sharp blow of his whistle he was off down the branch line again. He was impressed with the line he was on, passing by stations, rivers and lakes, and even over a couple of viaducts. Soon his driver alerted them they were almost at their destination.

"Hang on, this isn't a castle." Walsh said. All he could see was a huge lake with an almost unreasonably tiny piece of land to divide the lake. His driver just laughed at him.

"No, this is Black Loch. The castle is on the other side of this lake. We have to cross the causeway to get to the castle." Walsh though looked uncertain about the causeway. It was a single line and the land didn't look all that strong.

"Well, off we go." Walsh said unenthusiastically. He moved onto the causeway slowly and easily. Before he knew it, he realized that the land was extremely strong and he was in no danger. The rest of the way was easy and soon they came upon a huge castle. Walsh stopped at the platform to let off his passengers. They all thanked him for the wonderful ride and he pulled away from the platform to go to the goods yard around the corner from the castle.

He backed into the yard that was simply a bunch of sidings, with two of them being connected to two platforms to unload goods from trains for the castle, and five other ones in a shed for trucks that are left there until collected later on. The shed is where Walsh would sleep that night. He deposited his coach in one of the shed sidings.

"Well it's time to go to Killdane to pick up my coaches for this run." Leaving Callen Castle, Walsh knew he would enjoy his new life on the Island of Sodor.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was important since not only does it introduce two new characters, Walsh and Mokei, but also put them in the first two permanent jobs. It was also nice to see the island through the perspective of one engine that is brand new. Please review and tell me what you thought of not only the chapter, but the two new characters.**


	8. A Second Chance

**Island of Sodor Remake**

**Chapter 8-A Second Chance**

The next morning Ellkan was still sulking in the shed, it had been a rough couple of days. He hadn't left the shed since the accident at the harbor and he was constantly beating himself up over it. The other engines tried to get him involved in what was going on but he was to depressed and angry at himself to even want to be around them. Sir Topham Hatt even brought in two new engines to help out since he probably wasn't wanted anymore. Everyone else was out doing work and he was still in the sheds moping about.

"I really hate this. I know I am being replaced for a better more efficient work force and I really don't deserve to be on this railway anymore. But I wish I could prove myself one last time." Ellkan said to himself sadly.

"You might just be able to." A voice said next to him. Ellkan jumped and looked over to see none other than Sir Topham Hatt.

"S..S..Sir!" Ellkan stuttered. Sir Topham Hatt came up in front of him.

"Ellkan, now I have heard from the other engines that you have been beating yourself up over the incident at the harbor. While that wasn't part of my punishment, I do think you've gone through enough and should be back on the team." Ellkan looked shocked at this notion.

"But Sir, I thought you needed to be able to make room in the shed for the new engines. With those two on the railway, we are one over capacity in Knapford sheds."

"We are, which is where your job comes into play. I am stationing you at Crovan's Gate. You are going to be the goods engine between Crovan's Gate and Vicarstown. You will also be doing the goods work for the Norramby branch line and the Great Waterton branch line. But because of that you will have to live there now," Ellkan looked unsure of this. "This is a second chance for you so make the most of it." Ellkan realized that this is what he wanted and knew that he had to make the most of it.

"I promise I won't let you down sir." Ellkan said happily. Sir Topham Hatt smiled and that's when Ellkan noticed his driver and fireman walking around the corner and climbing into his cab.

"That's great. Now keep that anger of your in check and all will be fine. I am looking forward to seeing how well you do with this job. Good luck Ellkan." With that he walked away from the sheds.

His driver and fireman didn't take long to get him in running order and soon he was leaving the sheds on his way to Crovan's Gate. While he had seen Crovan's Gate many times he had never spent a significant amount of time there. Only really when he was in the yards or pulling passenger trains that stopped at the station. He barely even knew any of the Skarloey railway engines. Just their names and minor details about them. But now that he would be at Crovan's Gate full time, he would be seeing them all the time. Soon enough through that would be a reality since he could see the station up ahead. He pulled into the center area of Crovan's Gate's station to wait on an assignment from the stationmaster. Next to him, on the narrow-gauge track, was a maroon colored engine with two leading wheels and two driving wheels.

"Ellkan, you are out of the sheds. I heard you got in trouble for your accident. Glad you are back at work." The engine said. It was pulling three passenger coaches and passengers were just getting on.

"It's good to be here, Deion. Although it's a changed. I've been assigned to work this area of the railroad now. I'm doing goods work from here to Vicarstown and also the Great Waterton branch as well as the Norramby branch."

"Wow, you have a lot to be doing now." Deion said impressed. His guard blew his whistle at that moment. "Have to go now. Good luck." With that Deion pulled out of the station. Ellkan watched as he left and waited for the stationmaster to come by with his orders. It was a cold day but warmer than the day before. A few clouds in the sky helped keep the temperature a bit higher. Even though it wasn't warm his fire helped keep him nice and toasty. He was only waiting a minute before the stationmaster Garvan Brown came out.

Garvan was a tall 28-year-old man with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail. He was a strong man who exercised regularly and didn't look the role of a stationmaster. That's because a few months before the stationmaster before him had to step down unexpectingly. Due to that the only person that was willing to take the job was Garvan. In the few months he's been stationmaster he's been doing a fantastic job and all of the engines always have a good time around him.

"Ellkan, I just got off the phone with Sir Topham Hatt and I heard that I will be seeing a lot more of you now." Garvan said to Ellkan. Ellkan smiled, he felt wanted here and was afraid that his reputation would be held against him. "Well as to your work, there is a train that is going to Vicarstown from the Transfer Yards. Go take care of that first." Ellkan was happy to be put to work right away. He left Crovan's Gate immediately.

It was only a minute or two before he got to the Norramby branch line junction and then it took him less than a minute to make it to the Transfer Yards. The Transfer Yards were a yard that was formulated of multiple lines and sidings for both standard gauge and narrow-gauge engines. The yard was so that goods from both the narrow gauge and standard gauge railways could be switched through without a lot of work needing to be done. When Ellkan got in he saw another engine at one of the transfer platforms.

This engine was another narrow-gauge engine with 2 driving wheels and 2 trailing wheels and it was colored navy blue. It was coupled in front of six trucks that were full of stone. Workmen were taking the stone from the narrow-gauge trucks and putting them into three trucks for Ellkan to take. Ellkan switched onto the track that had his three trucks and pulled up behind them and got coupled up.

"Hello Nat. How are you today?" Ellkan asked the smaller engine. Nat gave a loud grumble.

"The trucks have been difficult all day. They didn't want to move from quarry and by the time we did get along they still weren't happy. I was almost late when I got here." Nat complained. Ellkan chuckled. It was only a few days ago that he would have acted the same way to being late. The difference between the two engines was that Ellkan always assumed he knew what was best for the railway. Nat just hated delays, being late, or anything that made him look unprofessional.

"Well, hopefully it won't be to horrible. Sir Topham Hatt has given me the western part of the island. I now do the goods work from Crovan's Gate to Vicarstown and both the Great Waterton and Norramby branch lines." Ellkan told the other engine. Nat though just huffed.

"Sounds like a lot of work for just one engine. I heard you got into some trouble on your side of the island. Sounds like you caused a big ruckus."

"I did, but I am trying to make up for it now. I intend to do what I should have been doing a long time ago."

"Well as long as you don't make me late, we shouldn't have any problems." The workmen finished loading in the last of the stone and Nat gave a toot on his whistle. "I am off now. Let's go you troublemakers." He said angrily to the trucks as he gave a large pull and they grumbled and cried as they moved out of the yard.

"Its weird to think that just a few days ago, that was me." Ellkan said to his crew.

"Its weird to think that the accident at the harbor really put you in a better mindset." His driver chuckled.

"Now let's hope it stays that way." He said as the guard blew his whistle and he set off down the branch line.

The Norramby branch line works in two parts. One of the parts is a line that holds stations for the town of Norramby. The other part is a section of the line that goes from Crovan's Gate to just south of the Ballahoo Tunnels that has Ballahoo station on it. The Ballahoo section makes it easier to get to the main line if you are ever on the branch line since it connects to a north and south part of the main line. Ellkan took the branch line past Ballahoo to the north and exited right near the Ballahoo tunnels. The day was nice and smooth and the trucks were being easy, even though they were giggling the whole time. He made his way through the tunnel right on schedule.

"All is going so nicely." He said to himself, until he heard the trucks start crying out and suddenly he was going faster and faster. "What is going on?" He cried out.

"We are losing control." His driver said to him. "The trucks are pushing us."

"Great just what I needed on my first day." Ellkan grumbled. He was going to fast now and eventually he wouldn't be able to stop in the yard. He wasn't sure what to do until he remembered what Atul said to him once

_"Don't act with your emotions. Act with your intelligence."_

Ok so he couldn't let his anger or bitterness get the better of him he needed to be smart about this or it would end in disaster for him. Right now, outright braking wouldn't help that much since it would just push them more. But what about exhausting the trucks?

"Driver, apply my brakes little bit by little bit. We might be able to exhaust them before we get to the yard." His driver agreed and he then applied his brakes just a little bit. The trucks never noticed it but he did. Soon his brakes were applied just enough so the trucks had to push harder and harder. The junction to the yard was coming up and they didn't have much time left. He could feel the trucks getting tired from the extra weight they had to push now that his brakes were being heavily applied but not to the fullest extent. They entered into the junction and he could feel himself slowing down more and more.

"Ok on my signal, fully apply my brakes." He paused waiting for the right moment and letting his driver get ready. "Now!" He yelled. His driver fully applied his brakes. Extremely quickly the train came to a grinding halt. Ellkan was back under control. The trucks were exhausted after the ordeal.

They pulled the train into the yard and put the cards into the proper siding. The yard manager came up to him after he uncoupled from the train. "I heard what happened from the signalmen's reports. Good work on controlling your train." With that he walked away. Ellkan was surprised.

"I think I took a bad situation and made it better without overreacting."

"See I knew you could do it." His driver said to him. At that point Ellkan left the yard to go back to Crovan's Gate. When he arrived at the station, he found Atul waiting with a passenger train.

"Well, well. You leave Knapford for Crovan's Gate and suddenly you've turned your life around and don't let trucks get in your mind anymore." His guard blew the whistle. "I'm proud of you Ellkan." With that he pulled out of the station.

"Wow I wasn't expecting to hear that my first day here." Ellkan said happily as he moved off towards the yard for his next job.

That night after all his work was done Ellkan went to the Crovan's Gate sheds. He backed in and got ready to sleep when he realized that there was no one else around. He was alone.

"I guess this is the downside now to being out here. I am all by myself." He said to no one in particular. Suddenly he heard three short whistles from down the line. That's when he saw three little engines reversing into the Skarloey railway sheds. It was Deion, Nat and a third engine.

"Did you really think we would just leave you out here by yourself?" The third engine said to Ellkan as they rolled into the sheds.

"Zeth, I haven't seen you all day." Ellkan said to the third engine.

Zeth was light green engine with two leading wheels, two driving wheels, and two trailing wheels. He was the head engine of the Skarloey railway and, in connection with the head of the Skarloey railway, makes choices for the engines that work on the line.

"I know, we kept missing each other the whole day. I heard about you controlling those trucks. Good for you keeping your mindset and avoiding a catastrophe." He remarked to Ellkan.

For a good hour or so they kept talking about the day and how they had been doing and when Ellkan went to sleep he knew two things.

He wasn't going to be lonely at all.

And he didn't mess up his second chance.

**Well that concludes the Ellkan Story arc as well as introducing the Skarloey railway. I hope you enjoyed it. A lot of points happened in this story that I would like to point out.**

**1) If you haven't noticed yet due to the fact this is a remake certain places aren't named like they are in the regular series. Due to that, Gordon's Hill is now just the hill, Henry's Tunnel is the Ballahoo Tunnels, and Neville's bridge is going to be Crovan's Gate Bridge (due to the fact that it has no other name but its near Crovan's Gate). I did a bit more looking and there aren't any other places whose names need to be changed so those are the three main ones. **

**2) Originally there was supposed to be another chapter in between the time of Ellkan's accident and the arrival of the new engines. This was my fault due to the fact that the chapter after the accident I wrote the timeline wrong. But at the end of the day it does work out since I realized that a railroad with all these branch lines and work can't possibly run well with only 5 engines working on it. **

**3) I am incorporating weather more now in my story. Right now all I am using is a random weather generator to add something random to my story. I do have another story arcs planned so it will be interesting to see what comes up if a major chapter has something different in it.**

**Once again thank you for reading and I hope these come out a bit more regularly since it's a lot of fun to write. Please review and tell me what you thought of Ellkan's storyline. If you have any questions for any of my stories feel free to PM me. I am always open to answering questions. **


	9. Lunch with a Socialite

**Here is the ninth chapter of The Island of Sodor remake. This chapter will take an interesting turn where instead of an engine being the main character a human will be the focus of the story. This is an interesting experiment I want to try out since I always wanted to know more about the villages, towns, and cities on Sodor instead of just seeing their stations and using a human as the main character helps me do that. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Island of Sodor Remake **

**Chapter 9-Lunch with a Socialite**

The rain of the day was streaming down and the air had a bit of a nip to it. The sea was only a few blocks away and the slight sounds of the crashing of the waves could be heard all the way to the small restaurant. Seagull's Nest was situated between a bookstore and a lawyer's office but seemed to have its own atmosphere. There were quite a few people out and about on this rainy fall day going all around the city.

And one of those people was Edwin Lewis standing outside of the Seagull's Nest. He was in his late 40's with short brown hair and thin. He was wearing a button up green stripped shirt and jeans underneath a jacket. He walked across the street and entered into the restaurant. After drying off as best he could and removing his coat, he addressed the young woman standing at the entryway.

"I have a reservation underneath the name Lewis." He said to the brunette women who looked barely out of high school. She looked in a book for barely a second while she grabbed two menus.

"Right this way." She said as she walked through a doorway behind her and into what looked like the main seating area of the restaurant.

The main area of the restaurant was a relatively medium sized room with twenty tables placed around. The dining area was decorated in a sort of sea theme with boats, oceans, and lighthouses all around the room on the curtains, pictures and even the tablecloths had them. The woman brought him to a table next to a window, he put his jacket on the back of the chair and sat down.

"Here are the menus. Would you like a drink or would you like to wait for the other member of your party?" She asked him. He though shook his head.

"Thank you but I'll wait for her. She shouldn't be too long." She nodded and turned and walked out. Edwin looked around and noticed that two other tables were occupied as well. One table had three members while another had two. He looked out the window at the water streaming down the window. His trip to Tidmouth wasn't delayed at all and he didn't expect there to be any hindrances from the weather on his way back to Haultraugh but he knew the railroad, mostly the engines, hated working in the rain. It made the work longer and more difficult. Since the railroad got put in a lot of people tried to learn more about them, but due to the railway being so new and the engines being pulled so thin, not much could be done in terms of interviewing them or getting to know them on an official basis.

"You look like you're a million miles away." A woman said has she sat done in the chair across from Edwin. She was mid-forties, tall, wearing a button up pink shirt with jeans. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She had a brown coat on the back of her chair.

"I was just thinking about the railway." He told her.

This was Alysea Montgomery. She was a socialite of Sodor, coming from a very rich family. She was on a few committees around the island and got invited to many different events to be apart of. Her presences made any event a top notch one. She lived in a cottage on the outskirts of Abbey and, like Edwin, was a big fan of the railway and the engines.

"I see." She smiled. "Did you here that Ellkan got transferred to Crovan's Gate yesterday? It sounds like it did wonders for him."

"I did hear about that last night. Good for him. He really did seem lost in his ways and just needed something for him to believe in." At that moment the waitress from before approached their table.

"Would you two like to order some drinks before looking at the menus?" She asked but both Edwin and Alysea shook their heads.

"We've been here before so I think we have an idea." Edwin said. The Waitress took out a pad of paper and a pen and looked at Edwin, ready to take his order. "I'll have a lemon water and a Southern Fried Chicken Burger." He then passed it over to Alysea.

"I'll have the Ham, Egg, and Chips with a raspberry iced tea." The waitress nodded while writing it down.

"It will be out in just a bit." She said as she collected the unused menus and walked away to deliver the order. The two then turned back to each other.

"So, what are you doing in Tidmouth? I didn't realize there were any events happening." Edwin asked. Alysea just shrugged.

"Apparently a small gathering is happening for the induction of a new president for the Tidmouth Theater District. Due to all the opening shows I've attended there, I was invited to attend this gathering tonight. Its starting at 6 and I'll probably be taking a late train back home." She explained. She always took the passenger trains to and from her destinations. She always thought they were quicker than regular buses or even driving herself. The waitress come out from behind a door and deposited their drinks and left again.

"So how are you doing lately?" She asked him as she sipped her iced tea.

"I've been doing well. Just took a three day trip up to Maithwaite to help them catch a money laundering scheme. We caught the four person team and had to shut down a well-known business. Thankfully no big damage was done to the community." Edwin mentioned. Edwin worked as a criminal profiler for the Island of Sodor. The towns and cities on Sodor many times hire him on difficult cases where they need to learn more about a criminal's personality. Edwin then goes and brings his knowledge to the police and helps them either apprehend the criminal or figure out who they are.

"I heard about that one. They caught them last week didn't they? It was a team of two brothers and their wives. They were bringing in illegal money from gambling and pushing it through there restaurant." Alysea mentioned. "I didn't know you were apart of that one." Edwin just shook his head.

"Not many people do. Very rarely is the person the police department hired to help them out is pointed out. Its no big deal to me though. I don't need the attention. I just enjoy the traveling." This had been Edwin's job for close to twenty years. Before the railroad had been developed, he had just drove everywhere. But the trains had made it a lot quicker.

"Didn't you say you had an incident with an engine last week?" Alysea chuckled to herself.

"You mean the time last week when I almost got hit by Claudimir? Yeah. Not entirely my fault. I didn't realize my car was going to just die on the tracks." He said remembering the time the week previous that a passenger train almost totaled his car that stalled right on the level crossing. "I wish I could apologize to Claudimir. He didn't seem at all happy with what happened."

"You never know when your chance might come. Give it some time. I know the engines are on a rotating schedule until they can get more engines to take over the branch lines. Then the passenger trains will become more regular." They talked a bit more about the railroad when their food came out and they started eating for a bit in silence.

"How are Tony and Damon doing?" Tony and Damon were Edwin's two sons. Tony was his 24-year-old son who lived in Bluebell Valley as a comic writer for the local newspapers around on Sodor. Damon was his 21-year-old son who was currently in his last year of college at Kirk Ronan University for railroad management. He was trying to go for a stationmaster position.

"They are doing well." He looked down a bit more. "If you don't know it was the third-year anniversary of Gladys' death last month." Gladys was Edwin's wife of more than 24 years. She had been a devoted wife, mother and an author of a successful romance series. She had died three years ago of a random heart attack that, while had left the family devastated, had also pushed them to work hard and make her proud. It had been during a remembrance tour of her series that, Edwin had been in charge of, him and Alysea had met. She had been a late fan of the work and had looked in on one of the places the tour was taking around the island. In a random encounter, her and Edwin had got to talking and had become good friends since that day. Due to the fact that he had lost his wife and her friends were only people that either lived around her or were apart of similar groups she was apart of, it was nice to have a friend that really had nothing to do with either of their own worlds.

"Yeah I know. I wasn't sure if I should have brought it up." She said meekly.

"Its fine. It won't get easier but its something I have to keep dealing with more and more." He said. The memory of his late wife always hit him hard since it was completely unexpected. Luckily the money they both brought in made it easier for him to survive the next few months without problem until he got a foothold as an individual person.

"Well, I am glad you are pushing through it." With that they finished their meal talking about little things and catching up with each other. The waitress came with their check and they paid for it. They both got up from the table, putting on their coats, and moving towards the doorway.

"It was great seeing you again." Alysea smiled at him, she pulled out an umbrella from a container by the doorway and got it ready to go outside in the rain. "Take care Edwin."

"Have a good night and enjoy the event." He said back to her as she walked out into the rain and walked towards town. Him, on the other hand, headed towards Tidmouth station to catch his train back to Haultraugh.

The rain was still streaming down and with the afternoon going by, there was a slight chill in the air that he didn't notice before when he arrived at the restaurant. The walk back to the station wasn't far and only took him roughly fifteen minutes. Knowing the schedule, he knew he was early for his train but knew he wouldn't be waiting long. Thankfully Tidmouth station was covered with a glass roof so the rain wasn't affecting him anymore or any of the dozen people waiting for the train to come in.

He was only waiting roughly ten minutes and another three more people came on the platform when he heard the whistle of the oncoming train. Looking into the distance he noticed that it was a bright blue color and quickly realized it was Claudimir pulling four dark red branch line coaches. Claudimir blew his whistle once more as he was approaching the station and applied his brakes, but he looked like something was wrong. Before Edwin realized, Claudimir was flying past the station to fast and overran the platform. He soon stopped but much past the platform than was intended. He reversed so that way his coaches were at the platform. The passengers were all surprised and the driver and conductor got out on the platform.

"Sorry about that everyone," The driver said. "We didn't realize just how slick the rails were. The train should be on time to the destinations, we just need to do some preparations before we depart." With that the driver and conductor went along making the preparations. The other passengers got into the coaches but Edwin stayed out and approached Claudimir.

"Hey, uh, are you ok?" Edwin asked the engine. Claudimir looked up in surprise at being acknowledged.

"Yeah. No issues. Just wasn't expecting to slip right past the station. If anything, it was more embarrassing than problematic." Claudimir responded with a slight smile. Edwin was happy the engine wasn't hurt but now was the real reason why he came to talk to him.

"So, I don't know if you remember me but we met last week." Claudimir looked puzzled at this. "I'm the guy whose car broke down on the tracks near Haultraugh." Claudimir looked interested for a split second then recognition spread all over his face at realizing who he was.

"I do remember you. I almost ran into your car." He said with shock in his voice. Edwin was afraid of this. He really didn't want Claudimir to hate him for something that wasn't in his control.

"I'm sorry, my car died on the tracks just as you were coming along. I had no idea it would happen." He said quickly. "I just wanted to come over and apologize to you for inconveniencing you." Claudimir's face quickly softened.

"Sorry about the shock. I appreciate the apology, but it really wasn't needed. I actually didn't think I would see you again and put it out of my mind completely. So much has happened since then that it's such a minor thing now." Edwin breathed a sigh of relief. This went better than expected.

"Thank you for that. I really didn't want to get on one of the engine's of the railway's bad side for an honest accident."

Claudimir chuckled. "That's fine. I don't usually hold grudges and very rarely let anything put me down for more than a day." He paused for a moment. "You better get in; we'll be leaving soon." Edwin nodded, waving goodbye and climbed into one of the coaches and shut the door.

Less than a minute passed by and the train was moving out of the station. Edwin looked out the window at the rain pouring down knowing that a lot of good things happened that day and he knew more were to come.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This opens up a lot of doors for future characters and future main characters I can use in chapters now. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Also if you have any questions of this or any of my stories feel free to PM me and ask. **


	10. Wind and Trees

**Here is chapter 10 of my Island of Sodor remake. This one is going to be shorter than my other chapter, but at the end I explain sort of why its short and a behind the scenes of going through it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Island of Sodor Remake**

**Chapter 10-Trees and Wind**

The passengers were doing their best to cling to their hats on the windy day at Kellsthorpse Road. Lynge was at the station waiting for his passengers to get onto the local train he had to Vicarstown. The late afternoon train was made up of those that either got out of work early or were heading to the mainland for an overnight stay. Lynge had no problem with the local train, he actually quite enjoyed the long runs and hearing what's been happening around the island. Due to the fact that he was a fast-paced engine he didn't get time to stop around and notice what's been happening in the towns. So, this was how he knew what was going on. As well as what the other engines talked about at night. His guard blew his whistle and Lynge set out from Kellsthorpse Road.

He usually didn't have a mind for the weather but the pervious day's rain and today's wind wasn't the most comfortable it ever had been. He could see the leaves blowing around the fields of the country line and even noticed that the country line canal was a bit higher from the rain of the previous day. It hadn't rained enough that there was a flooding concern but there was a noticeable difference in the ponds and rivers around Sodor. But the rain had been replaced with wind and it was quite breezy especially around the open areas of Sodor.

"Hopefully it will calm down tomorrow. Wind can be annoying for passengers and can be dangerous for railways." His driver mentioned to them as they approached Crovan's Gate. They pulled next to the platform that was next to the Skarloey railway. He looked over and saw Zeth, the head engine of the Skarloey railway, at the platform with three blue coaches. His passengers got out and he waited for his other passengers to get on.

"Hey Zeth. How's it going?" Lynge asked the smaller engine.

"Its going ok. Its really a blistery day. Especially up in the mountains." Lynge hummed in response and then looked around the station and looked confused.

"Hey, where is Ellkan? I would have expected him to be around here." Lynge asked. Zeth chuckled.

"He is at the fishing village. Apparently, the fishermen were hoping that they could get a fish train that will take the train from here to around the island. They are talking to Ellkan so that he will take a train from the village to Crovan's Gate and then another engine will take it around the island. They really want to use the engines instead of trucks. Its much faster to use the railway than roads." He answered. Before Lynge could respond a big gust of wind blew through the station. A middle-aged woman walking towards Zeth's train got caught in the gust and her hat flew off her head.

"My hat!" She yelled chasing after it as it rolled with the wind along the platform. Luckily a quick porter grabbed the hat before it could get lost. He returned it to the woman, who thanked him immensely and boarded the train. At that point Lynge's guard blew his whistle and Lynge had to leave.

"Goodbye Zeth. Have a good day." He said as he pulled away from the station and back on his route.

On his way out of Crovan's Gate, he moved under the Crovan's Gate bridge realizing more that the wind was becoming more commonplace. Thankfully as he entered the forest near Crovan's Gate the wind wasn't so blustery, being blocked by the numerus trees around them. Lynge was thankful that he got to have a bit of a break before he left the forest. He was almost out when he spotted something that made him cry out.

"Stop!" he cried out. His driver, startled but efficient, braked the train and Lynge came to a stop.

"What's going on?" his driver asked looking around. But Lynge didn't have to answer as his driver and fireman saw that on the other side of the line was a tree that had been blown over and was hanging dangerously over the line, only being held up by the branches of another tree. "That's really dangerous. It must have just happened since we didn't see that when we came here before. We'll go to the nearest signal box and tell them to get someone out here to take care of the tree." Lynge readily agreed and with that they set off again.

They got to the outskirts of the forest and stopped by the signal box there and his driver alerted the signalman to the dangers with the tree. The signalman told him that he would put the call out and make sure trains weren't on the line closest to the tree just incase it feel on the line. After that Lynge set off for Vicarstown, delayed but feeling good with himself.

That night after his local train runs finished, Lynge rolled back into Knapford sheds, tired but feeling accomplished. He had gone through the forest a few more times, on a speed restriction, and saw workmen taking care of the tree. Thankfully the speed restrictions didn't put any major delays on his local trains and he felt fine about it. He was just getting ready to rest when Atul rolled back into the shed next to him.

"I heard you were the one that alerted the signalman to the tree in the forest." Atul said when he came to a stop next to him in the sheds.

"Yes, I was." Lynge replied.

Atul smiled, "Good for you. I heard from workmen after they took it down, that the tree was dying for a while and was about ready to topple over any day now. I guess the strong winds from today were just too much. Thankfully it was caught by something otherwise that could have caused a nasty accident by an unfortunate engine. Its good that you caught that. Anyone else might have just passed it by without thinking." Lynge felt good about the praise and for awhile they just talked about all different subjects.

**Thank you for reading. Sorry its such a short chapter but for some reason I couldn't figure out ANYTHING to write about. So, I decided to do a bit of behind the scenes on my thought process for this chapter (just to add something else to it). So, this I hope you enjoy.**

**First off when I started this chapter out, I knew I had three things going for me**

**1) The starring character was going to be Lynge.**

**2) I wanted a Skarloey railway character involved so more than likely we were going to be on the eastern side of the island.**

**3) The weather that got picked was windy. So I knew wind should be involved someway. **

**So, going in those were the three things I had. Now I originally, before I even had an idea, I was going to have Lynge going from Kellaby station to Vicarstown (immediately am able to check off the Skarloey railway character by having him go through Crovan's Gate). But the big problem was how could I use wind to get an idea for a chapter. It wasn't easy. I thought of a passenger losing a hat (which I ended up using) and wheel slippage due to leaves (I discarded that due to already being used). So I just had a passenger losing a hat, not much fun. I decided to go online and just look up news articles about wind. Most of what I saw was about hurricanes, storms, and just having wind in the article. Nothing exciting. I saw one article that was about a tree falling on a car but thinking about it, it felt really simple to have a tree fall on the tracks. But at that point I really didn't have much so I decided that instead of it just falling on the tracks, it fell and was being held up. Then I realize I can incorporate Henry's Forest (not sure about a name change so it just might be the Main Line Forest) into the chapter and felt really good about adding it to the story. I then decided that I would take Kellaby out since it felt long winded to go through three stations just to get to the main part of the story, end it outside the forest (Vicarstown didn't add anything to the chapter), and add in the bit with Lynge and Atul at the end. While its not the best of all the chapters I don't think its awful. Hopefully going forward it won't be that difficult to get ideas. But thank you for reading the rambling into my thought process and hope you understand. **


	11. The Governor's New Engine

**Welcome to the 11****th**** addition of the island of Sodor remake. This chapter introduces us to a new engine on Sodor who is to be the Governor's private engine. But his personality is something to get warmed up to. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Island of Sodor Remake**

**Chapter 11-The Governor's New Engine**

There was a new engine on the island of Sodor. It was dark green in color and had 2 leading wheels, 8 powered wheels, and 4 trailing wheels along with a 6-wheel tender. It was just as big as Lynge and even bigger than Atul. This engine was going to be the engine specifically used as the Governor's private engine, taking him around the island to events that he attended. It looked powerful and majestic as it flew along the line.

Nadir and Guapo were at Suddery station when the new engine pulled in at platform 1. Nadir was at platform 2 with a goods train going to Brendam docks. Guapo was at platform 4 with three red branch line coaches since he was taking the western branch line trains. As the new engine pulled in both the smaller engines looked amazed. Governor of Sodor Stephen Cooke was on the platform along with his assistant. He as well looked amazed.

"I am so glad you are here and on time. You are Arlindo?" He asked the smart new engine.

"Yes sir." The new engine replied importantly.

"How good." Stephen looked towards the two other engines. "Guapo, Nadir, this is my new private engine. He'll be taking me around the island to events I have to attend."

"It is an honor to be the first private engine on the island." Arlindo beamed with pride.

Guapo chuckled as his signal for his train dropped. He blew his whistle but without saying before he left, "That would only work if you were the first private engine on the island." He said as he pulled out of the station. Arlindo was dumbfounded. He looked towards Nadir.

"What did he mean by that?" But at that point Nadir's signal dropped as well and Nadir just laughed as well.

"He meant exactly what he meant by it." Nadir said as he pulled out of the station with his goods train.

What exactly did that mean? Stupid tank engines thinking they are so much better than everyone else. But he had no other chance to think another thought since the governor snapped him out of his thoughts.

"As I said before I will be using you to get me around the island quickly and efficiently. Your work actually begins today. I need to attend a meeting at Great Waterton. There is a coach in the yard that I will be riding in. I'll be leaving in the next 15 minutes."

"Yes sir." Arlindo said and moved out of the station towards the yard where he would pick up his coach for the governor.

The yard was huge and was filled with giggling trucks and workmen moving around unloading vans and working in the yard. He saw a three-birth brick shed along with a carriage shed that were connected with a turntable. In the carriage shed was a dark red colored coach that he assumed was the coach he needed to get. But his driver pointed at the shed that was next to it.

"Apparently this is where you'll be staying when you are here."

"What!" Arlindo was floored. "I'm staying in a goods yard. That can't be." His driver just laughed.

"Well it's the most efficient place you could stay. If you don't stay here then it would either be at the sheds at Wellsworth or the sheds at Brendam and they are too far away" Arlindo just grunted. He shouldn't be reduced to staying with the likes of goods trains. Either way he backed to the coach, got coupled up and set off to the station just outside the yard. He stopped at the platform that the governor was standing at and he and some other people with him got into the coach. With that they set off down the line.

They decided it would be easier to get to the eastern side of the island by taking the Main Line Loop instead of going over the giant hill on the main line. The day was cloudy but the clouds helped trap in the heat and it was warmer than what the average usually was. The line was nice but Arlindo hated the fact that all he saw were towns. The island didn't have the major cities he was used to and he knew above all else it was all beneath him, to be on an island with a bunch of tank engines, farmers, and children born in the boonies. This was probably the most important job to have on the island and now he was stuck with it. Soon enough they got onto the branch line and seemed to head deeper into the forests.

"Gosh, what rubbish branch lines are. Pointless pieces of track." Arlindo mumbled to himself. But once he emerged from the forest, he was surprised to see what was in front of him. It was a splendid city with forest all around it. It felt like it was hidden away from the rest of the island. Kept to itself.

As he pulled up to the platform to left off the governor he looked around at the station. The craftsmanship seemed ancient but well kept. The station seemed to almost be radiating an aura of power and Arlindo could tell this was an important city. "Wow, now if only all the stations on Sodor could look like this." The people in the coach got out and started to leave the station.

"There are some sheds nearby that you can rest at until your return journey." His driver said to Arlindo.

"Good, if they look like this station then I should be extremely comfortable." With that he puffed away towards the Great Waterton sheds.

It was a few hours later and Arlindo was dozing comfortably. He was correct that the sheds were quite comfortable and the best place for him to rest at. He still had another half hour to go until he had to pick up his passengers and bring them back to Suddery. A noise those slowly woke him up from his dozing. Looking out in the distance he saw another engine coming up the line that was next to the sheds, heading towards the station. He realized that it not only was a passenger train but the engine was just as big as him and bright red. He was just about to say hello to an engine of his caliber but before he could the engine rushed by extremely quickly blow cinders, dirt, and gravel all over Arlindo.

"What was that about!" Arlindo screamed. But the big engine was already to far away to hear him and Arlindo was just talking to the wind. He not only was angry but also quite dirty. His driver and fireman came back a few minutes later.

"Wow you certainly are a sight." His driver chuckled at the engine's dirtiness.

"Well you'll need to be cleaned tonight, nothing we can do about it now." His fireman commented as the pair climbed into his cab.

"You mean I have to go around this island looking like a simple engine that is fine with getting dirty? How indecent." Arlindo said disgustingly. His driver and fireman just chuckled.

"We still can't do anything about it." His driver stated getting him ready for the return journey home.

"Well you might not be able to do anything but there is certainly something I can do." He mumbled to himself.

That night back at Suddery Sheds, Arlindo was cleaned off. He had told the governor about the incident with the engine but he just laughed saying to not mind it, all the engines on the island work hard and aren't mean spirited. That just made him angrier, to know that he was being treated the same as the rest of those common engines. That night after his driver and fireman had left him alone, he decided he would do something about it the next day. But what? He had no idea how to cement his place as a top engine in this rural farmland. This would be something he needed to think about for the rest of the night.

**Thank you for reading. Incase you didn't know this will be the first real two-part story of the series. Unlike the other chapters that dealt more so day to day with a certain character the next chapter will deal more so of the events of this chapter and how they go into the next day. I hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you thought about it. Also, if you want to talk to me about this story or any other stories I have feel free to DM me.**


	12. Arlindo's Revenge

**Welcome to the 2****nd**** part of this storyline. This chapter we see how Arlindo decides to exact his revenge on the other engines on the island. I hope you enjoy it and please review at the end.**

**Island of Sodor Remake**

**Chapter 12-Arlindo's Revenge**

Arlindo was still angry the next day from his unintentional dirtying from a passenger train at Great Waterton. The night before he got cleaned up and was looking amazing but he didn't care, he was still angry that not only was he not treated with respect but the fact that apparently everyone on the island treated each engine equally. It was outrageous. To think he was the same as these village engines was bordering on insanity. Today though he was at Peel Godred where the governor was giving a speech at the construction site of a brand-new apartment complex. He was in the yard waiting for it to all be over with. The yard was set up with railroad tracks everywhere and sidings all over the place. He was resting underneath a metal shed that had four sidings in it. Next to him were some giggling trucks that seemed to be talking about how an engine was coming by at any moment to pick them up. That then gave Arlindo an idea.

"Hey, you trucks, did I hear correctly you are about to head out?" The trucks, surprised to be talked to quickly acknowledged he was correct. The six vans didn't understand why he was talking to them.

"Look I need your help on something. Those engines think they are so smart and the best things on this horrible island. But I want to send them a message that they aren't all that." The trucks were quite surprised that there was an engine that didn't like the others.

"What exactly do you want us to do to the engine that takes us?" One of the trucks asked nervously.

"I don't care, I heard that you are the ultimate chaos machines here so do whatever you have to do, but put them down a peg or two." The trucks were excited by the idea but warry about what they were being put up to. "Also don't you dare mention that I told you to do this. Its best to not have this come back to me." They agreed but before they could say anything else Nadir backed into the yard, coupling up to the train.

"Hey there Arlindo. Hope you are having a good day. It's cold but what can you do about it." His guard gave the all clear for him to get going. "Have to go to the harbor now. But see you around." He said cheerfully as he moved out of the yard. Arlindo just smirked.

"It soon will be a good day, little tank engine."

Nadir was making great time on the main line. It was quite chilly and he knew that the closer to winter it got the colder it would be. He was excited to see a Sodor winter and wondered what it would be like compared to the summer months he had experienced. All had been going well in the world lately. New engines joined the team, Ellkan's behavior changed big time in a positive way, and work had been going well. All was right. Soon they flew past Maron and they were ahead of schedule. The trucks were giggling and singing and not being a bother at all. With that Nadir charged at the hill just ahead of him.

He could feel a change once they were halfway up. The trucks were holding back and making things difficult for him. "I guess I spoke to soon about them behaving" Nadir said to himself as he struggled. He was almost to the top when he felt a strange tugging and before he knew it, the coupling behind him broke. A slight jerk happened and suddenly the weight behind him was gone.

"Oh no." his driver said looking behind them as the trucks started rolling back down the hill. His driver applied the brakes just as the guard, who was in the brake van, whistled a loud warning and he could hear the sharp sound of the break van's brakes. Nadir quickly turned onto the junction for the Ulfstead Branch Line and turned himself around so he was facing the opposite direction and headed back towards where the trucks escaped. They were halfway down the hill when they found the guard on the side of the line from where he jumped out of the van, just in case. He got into his cab and they set off down the hill again.

They found what they were looking for between the bottom of the hill and Maron. The trucks had been diverted to the runaway siding and they broke through the buffers. From the damage that Nadir could see one truck and the guard van were damaged pretty badly, two trucks had some minor damages to them, while three trucks didn't even have a scratch on them.

"We better get the breakdown train and inform Sir Topham Hatt about what happened here." His driver said to him. The guard got out of the cab to look over the damages and Nadir set off once again.

An hour later, work was being done to clear the accident. Nadir was helping workmen with the breakdown train and Sir Topham Hatt was there surveying the scene.

"It's a good thing we put this siding here. I knew that hill would be a problem if a breakaway happened." There were two siding for the runaways. One siding for each end of the hill. One between Wellsworth and the hill and one between Maron and the hill. They each made it so that the trucks would harmlessly get diverted into an empty field where no damage to anyone or anything besides themselves would happen. "How does the damage look Nadir?" Sir Topham Hatt asked.

"The brake van and the truck behind it are in bad shape sir. They are going to need immediate and critical work. Two might need to be checked over but nothing to bad, just scratches. None of the cargo is damaged. But we can't transport it with only three vans. We'll need to get more trucks. It will be delayed but we should be able to get it there." Sir Topham Hatt nodded.

"Of course. I'll make sure it gets here immediately." He said. But Nadir was still confused.

"I still don't know how or even why they broke away. It was worse for them in the long run to break away on a hill."

"More than likely they weren't thinking things through." Sir Topham Hatt responded. But a workman came up to the two of them.

"I can answer how they broke away." He produced a chain that he was holding. "The coupling chain to the first truck was in bad shape. The daily wear and tear made it weak and all it took was to much force and it just broke. Nothing anyone could have done without check on it before."

"Then I want the trucks to be inspected closely before they go out for runs. I don't want this happening again." Sir Topham Hatt responded and walked away with the workmen to another spot of the accident. Nadir went back to the work of cleaning up the mess. The trucks never spoke at all of why they did what they did.

That night at Knapford Sheds, Nadir was talking the accident with the other engines trying to figure out what happened.

"I just don't know why they would do that. They must have known the coupling was weak. They could have avoided the accident." Nadir commented to the other engines.

"But remember, they are trucks." Atul told him. "They don't care. If they want chaos, they will have chaos."

"Weird though that the trucks haven't been in a mood at all so I am surprised." Mokei stated.

"Probably just a rogue group of trucks. I wouldn't think to much about it." Atul said to the others. With that they talked about the rest of their day until they went to sleep.

At Suddery Sheds, Arlindo was furious. He heard about the accident but realized it did nothing to the engines and really only was bad for the trucks. It made one measly delivery delayed and that was all.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that good for nothing wagons. If you want something done do it yourself." He thought for a moment. "I can't do anything though since the minute it comes out that I am against them I'll lose this job and will be sent away. Probably to some other village ridden island. No, I need to wait and bide my time until I can get someone to help me out. Then I will show all of them I am the top engine of this railway."

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I really enjoyed making Arlindo into a villain of the series. How much he will be used, I am not sure but at least he is there. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, storyline, and Arlindo in general.**


End file.
